The Dork and the Playboy
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred has never been an outgoing social guy, but when a new transfer student from France comes along will he change that? High school AU, real names used. Pairings: FrUs maybe others. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be FrUs because there isn't enough of it in this world! Featuring a somewhat dorky Alfred because he's adorable! High school AU they are not countries in this one.**

* * *

Alfred never was one of the social kids in school. He'd choose staying at home playing video games or studying over going out with friends. He only had two true friends and they weren't that social either. Kiku Honda and Arthur Kirkland were his closest, if not only, friends. Kiku was very quiet and kept to himself, but he could always be there for you if you needed it. Arthur was a bit more outgoing but he still didn't go out much, he chose to stay at home with a book and some tea. And unlike Kiku he wouldn't hesitate to insult you, but he never really meant it. None of them spent much time together other than in school or the occasional hang out to play video games, Arthur usually didn't show up for those. But Alfred was content with that, he never was good around people, he would get nervous and start saying thing he didn't want or mean to say and he always felt so awkward. Staying at home was what he wanted to do, so while other kids were hanging out at dances or getting fake ID's to get into clubs, Alfred sat at home watching T.V. or playing video games, and he couldn't be happier...or so he thought. Right now Alfred sat on the couch reading over his notes and text book for his up coming history test while the T.V. played in the background. While in the middle of his second paragraph his home phone began to ring. Alfred didn't have a cell phone seeing as though he had really no one to call. He picked up the phone and held it on his shoulder so it was up to his ear while he continued to read.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver while trying to find where he left off.

"Hello Alfred, it's Kiku." Came the voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Kiku, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about the new transfer student?"

"New transfer student?"

"Hai, Arthur informed me about him today. Being student council president meant he found out before the rest of us."

"Oh really? I heard nothing. So where's he from?"

"If I heard right, France."

"Oh so he's gay?!" Alfred laughed lightly at his own joke but Kiku stayed silent. "It was a joke."

"I know."

"Oh." That is why Alfred doesn't socialize. "So uh, when does he start?"

"This Monday." Today was Friday so the new kid was coming at the beginning of the week.

"What's his name?"

"Arthur wasn't allowed to release that information, we're going to have to wait until Monday."

"Oh okay."

"So how is your mother doing?"

"Oh I got a call from my dad earlier, he said mom is still too sick to fly back, he isn't sure if it'll be another week or another month." Alfred's parents are currently in a hospital in England. The originally went there for a short vacation, leaving Alfred by himself, but Alfred's mother got extremely sick rendering her unable to fly home. Alfred's dad has to stay with he and that leaves Alfred home alone. His father wires him money weekly for food and sometimes extra to go out and do something, which Alfred never uses. So far they've been gone for two months and his mother is showing no sign of improvement.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"No it's fine, my mom will pull through, she always does! And I like having the house to myself, it's nice."

"Well I wish your mother luck and I will see you Monday, Alfred."

"Okay, later Kiku!" The two hung up and Alfred placed the phone back on the charger. Alfred seemed fine on the outside about his mother's condition but secretly he was very scared for his mother, and desperately wished that his both his parents would come home soon. Shaking off his thoughts he went back to studying trying his best to keep his mind occupied with something else.

The weekend zipped by and before anyone knew it Monday had come. To Alfred school, and by extension Mondays, was horrible. To him it was too social for his comfort. Always surrounded by people, forced to be close with them and even have to do projects, he hated it all. But he had to endure it for the sake of education, wow that sounded really dorky... The one good thing about school though is that Alfred did get to see his friends and he did enjoy learning, so it wasn't all bad. Alfred hurried through the halls trying to get to class and so he wasn't forced up against every kid in the school. He usually gets to class very early and avoids a lot of the other students but he was late getting to the school because he forgot to set his alarm. He wasn't late to class but he still wished he was there earlier. His first block class was Math, a subject he excelled at, and sat in the front of the class, an empty eat on either side of him. It was a great class, easy material, the teacher liked him and no need for group anythings. He sighed contently when he sat down finally away from so many people. The bell rang, the announcements played and now class could finally begin. The teacher stood from her desk to stand in the front of the class her usual bright smile on her face.

"Okay class, today we will be receiving a new student in our math class! He seems to be running a little late but I'll make sure he introduces himself to us!" She spoke happily before moving to the chalk board. "In the mean time we will pick up from Friday on..." Before she could finish there was a knock at the door. "Oh that must be him!" Swiftly she moved to the door and opened it relieving the new student. When Alfred looked at him his mouth dropped.

* * *

**A/N: Okay chapter one done! I don't know if I'm going to finish this story but if I get enough feed back I might continue! So I might see you next time!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sup guys...I know I'm extremely late but... oh well deal with it! I'm here now to provide you your FrUs!**

* * *

The door opened reviling the new student, when Alfred saw him his jaw dropped. The student one the other end of the door was like none other Alfred had seen. He had long, silky, golden hair that reached almost to his shoulders. He was sleek, stunning, Alfred never thought he could find another male attractive. He had slight stubble on his chin but somehow that just added to his beauty. Once realizing what he was thinking, Alfred snapped himself out of his thoughts and tore his gaze away and towards his notes.

"Everyone this is Francis, our new student!" The teacher spoke.

"Bonjour, I am happy to meet every one of you. And hello to you too manquer." He spoke taking the teachers hand and kissing the back of it. The teacher blushed and pulled her hand away hesitantly.

"Well Francis you can take a seat over, on either side of Alfred for now." She replied stuttering a bit while pointing to Alfred.

"Okay, merci." He moved over to the right of Alfred and plopped in the seat. He began taking out whatever he may need for the class, and it took everything Alfred had not to stare at the kid.

_"What the hell? Why am I so fascinated with this kid?! I've never been like this ever! Not even with a girl!"_ Alfred thought feeling his face heat up a little.

"Bonjour, I'm Francis. I take it you're Alfred?" Francis spoke turning towards Alfred.

"Uh, yeah. Hey." Alfred didn't dare turn to face the kid. Whatever he was doing to Alfred, he didn't want to make it worse.

_"I don't know why or how this kid is doing what he's doing but all I know is that it's best to stay away!"_ After that class continued as normal and soon Alfred was able to calm down and focus on class. When the bell rang Alfred scurried to pack up his things, as to not be too late getting into the hall. He placed his books in his backpack and was about to walk out the door when,

"Attendre! Alfred!" He heard Francis call from behind him. Pretending to ignore Francis Alfred walked out into the hall and disappeared into the hall. He sighed, finally being away from Francis. He shook off the weird feeling he still felt and went on to his next class.

Alfred continued on through his classes, and thankfully Francis wasn't in any of his other classes so far. The bell rang once more signaling that it was lunch time. Seniors at Alfred's high school were the last to eat, and once the teacher dismissed them Alfred left for the lunch room. First though he went to his locker to grab what he would need for his class after lunch and maybe some comic books to read during lunch and left. He went to the lunch room to pay for his lunch and take it to the library, where he usually ate. Upon walking out of the lunch line tray in hand he was about to leave for the library but someone caught his eye. Francis. Something compelled Alfred to walk forward into the actual lunchroom and sit down at a table eyes still affixed to Francis. While staring he didn't notice to people sit by him, one on each side.

"Alfred what are you doing here? Don't you eat in the library?" Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his right to see Arthur there.

"Hai Alfred. What made you want to eat in the lunchroom?" To his right Kiku sat continuing the interrogation.

"Oh uh…I…"

"And why are you staring at that bloody French kid?"

"I…I don't know…"

"How do you not know, git?!"

"I just don't, okay?!"

"Alfred has he done something to you?" Kiku spoke up.

"No, I only met him this morning. He's in my math class."

"Then why are you staring?"

"I told you I don't know!" Alfred slammed his head onto the lunch table slouching his shoulders. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"Like what, Alfred?"

"Well…"

"Bonjour, Alfred. Arthur, Kiku." Alfred stiffened upon hearing the deep French accent. Not bothering to look up Alfred hesitantly answered.

"O…Oh, hey Francis…"

"What do you want bloody frog?!" Arthur shouted fiercely.

"Ah, mon ami. I simply wanted to talk to Alfred here." Alfred stiffened more. "Are you alright? Why are you laying your head on the table?"

"Uh…tired…" Again he didn't bring his head up to look at him.

"But it's so late in the afternoon already."

"Would you stop pestering him and get out of here already?!" Arthur again shouted.

"Arthur, please calm down." Kiku spoke.

"Well it's obvious Alfred wants to avoid this twit, but he won't go away! I'm only trying to help!"

"Well maybe you're not helping in the right way."

"Wot?! Like hell!" The two continued like this with Arthur shouting and Kiku trying to calm him down, with Francis interjecting a few times only to get shot down by Arthur. After only a few moments Alfred couldn't take it any further. He darted into a standing position and exclaimed,

"I'm going to the bathroom!" and swiftly left the table to the bathroom. He walked in and up to the sink, splashing some water onto his face and staring at his reflection.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" He spoke to himself panting slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Alfred whipped around at the sudden voice and froze when he laid eyes on Francis.

_"Oh god no…"_

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it! An update so yeah! *Collapses out of laziness* ughh. I don't know when I'll be back again, just keep an eye out…**

**Translations:**

**Bonjour – Hello**

**Manquer – Mam**

**Merci – Thank you**

**Attendre – Wait**

**Mon ami – My friend**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay I'm back! Don't know how long I was gone for but oh well! I'm going to be leaving for vacation soon and I thought I'd leave you with an update cause I'm nice!**

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Alfred whipped around at the sudden voice and froze when he laid eyes on Francis.

"_Oh god no…"_

"Alfred?" He asked again taking a step closer out of concern.

"U...Uh yeah everything's fine just a little tired. Did you need something?" Alfred replied trying his best to stop his face from heating up, only to fail however.

"Oh right, since I'm new here I wanted to sit with you at lunch, since we're friends."

"Oh well, I don't actually eat in the cafeteria, I...I just wanted to say hi to my friends before I left."

"Left where, might I ask?"

"Just the library. In fact they're probably wondering where I'm at, I'm gonna go." Alfred quickly walked around Francis and back out the door. His heart seemed to be racing and his face was still hot.

"_What the hell?! What's wrong with me? Just stay away from Francis and maybe it'll stop." _Alfred thought as he headed back to his table. He grabbed his tray and stuff then left without a word to his friends. He turned once more to see if Francis was following him, he was at first but was quickly encircled by tons of girls. Alfred sighed out of relief and left to the library, trying his best to shake the thoughts of Francis off. He entered the library, drawing the attention of the librarian, Miss. Hidorf, who smiled up at him. She was an older woman but only about 50 or so, but one of the sweetest women you'll ever meet, with the patience of a snail. Alfred's never seen her upset at anyone in his life.

"Well dear, you're later than usual." Miss. Hidorf spoke warmly to Alfred. Over the years Alfred's been at this school and the hours he's cataloged in this library, he and Miss. Hidorf had become good friends, if you'd seen them outside of school they would have appeared as the strangest group of best friends on the planet, but Alfred didn't mind.

"I wanted to stop by and say hi to my friends real fast before heading here." He replied in the same tone as her and same smile as well.

"It is always good to see your friends regularly, I hardly get to see my friends anymore."

"You see me everyday."

"Well of course other than you, but you make up for me not seeing them. You really are a good lad."

"Thanks Miss. Hidorf." Alfred moved over to his table off in the back corner and pulled out a comic book to read while he ate. He couldn't even read the first speech bubble before his mind drifted away, and to Francis. He shook his head roughly and tried to focus on his book while taking a bite of mashed potatoes, ff they really could be considered real potatoes. He managed read the first page this time before his mind wondered back to Francis. He slammed down the comic and sighed.

"_I have rad that a few times," _He thought to himself. _"Maybe I should get something new to read." _Alfred stood up after taking a quick bite of corn and heading through the aisles of books. He never strayed from the Si-fy section, eventually he found a new book he hadn't read before and returned to his seat. Eating some more of his food he opened the book and began to read. This time after the first sentence his mind drifted again. He was ready to slam this book down just as his comic but a sweet voice interrupted him.

"Alfred, is everything okay?" Alfred looked up to see Miss. Hidorf looking down at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Uh.. I think so..." Alfred replied gently placing down the book.

"Don't lie to me honey, is something bothering you?" With a sigh Alfred reluctantly answered her honestly, she always knew when something was wrong.

"I don't know, there's this new kid, and whenever I'm around him I feel all weird. Like my heart starts racing and my face heats up, and for some reason I actually found the kid attractive. How messed up is that?! I've never felt like this before, it's weird..." Alfred looked at Miss. Hidorf, who had taken a seat, and she was giggling lightly. "W...What is it?"

"You really do shelter yourself don't you?" She asked in response.

"Um..."

"Nothing's wrong with you if that's what you're worried about."

"Then what is it?!"

"Something beautiful, but you have to figure out what it is."

"Oh come on Miss. Hidorf! Can't you help me out?"

"When you figure it out then yes." Alfred crossed his arms in a pout which caused Miss. Hidorf to laugh more and a bit louder. "Oh stop pouting dear, I can't help you along in life. But I will say that staying locked in your house away from other people isn't a good thing for you."

"I know, I'm just not the most social."

"Oh I know honey, just try in the future, okay?"

"I'll try..."

"Good! Now dear, how's your mother doing?"

"Oh she's doing alright I guess..." The two continued to talk about smaller matters and having an enjoyable time, and the whole time Alfred's thoughts never did drift back to Francis. Before they knew it however the bell rang. Alfred immediately began gathering up his things and was going to go put away the book he never read but Miss. Hidorf stopped him.

"Go to class, I'll take care of your lunch tray and the book." She told him sweetly.

"Thanks Miss. Hidorf, I'll see ya around." Alfred replied grabbing his stuff and heading out into the hall.

"No problem sweetie!" Once Alfred left out the door she sighed happily. "The poor boy doesn't know the difference between feelings and sickness. He really needs help with that." She shook her head slightly never loosing her smile and went to clean up the mess.

Alfred ran through the halls trying to get to class before they got stuffed full of kids. He made it there safely and was ready to begin class with a fresher mind. The rest of the day progressed well and Alfred never even saw Francis again. The time came for Alfred's final class, PE. Alfred actually liked the class, he was really strong and liked to show it off a little. He walked into the locker room and quickly changed before walking back out into the gym, Alfred wasn't all that confident in his body and preferred not to show others, so he went fast. He walked out and leaned against the wall waiting for the rest of the class to be ready. Knowing them it would be a little while so he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Oi, Alfred!" Alfred's eyes snapped open at the very familiar French accent and turned to see Francis approach him. "Looks like we have the same PE class." He spoke again smiling.

"Uh, I guess so dude..."

"_Crap!"_

* * *

**A/N: Whoa that cliffhanger is so original! I've never seen one like it! Oh well, here's the next chapter and I hope to get a bit more feedback then last time, please guys? Well I'll see ya next time!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back yay! Just a little post for you guys! So let's get going!**

* * *

After everybody was dressed for class the PE teacher gathered everyone to take them outside, the whole time Alfred staying as far from Francis as possible. It wasn't hard though, he was covered by every girl in the class and Alfred didn't know why it made him angry to see that. Once outside the PE teacher said they would be playing football, (the American kind, not that sissy soccer stuff they play in Europe) and chose two team captains. The team captain for the blue team was Gilber, and the captain of the red team was Michelle. They went one by one choosing team members. Michelle went first and chose Francis instantly. The two went on taking turns and every so often a girl would complain about getting picked for blue team. Eventually the only person left was Alfred and he went to blue team by default, soon though the game began. Everyone on red team were wrong to ignore Alfred, because they were getting creamed by him alone, eventually blue team promoted him to quarter back so he could aid the team further.

It was the last play, red team was close to blue team and if they were to get one more touchdown they would win the game, so Alfred was in full game mode at this point to keep them from accomplishing that. **(I really know nothing about football so don't correct me please, just pretend.) **Alfred shouted the commands out before yelling "Hike!" And the last play began. He threw the ball to another teammate who charged for the touchdown line, but soon he noticed that the other team was closing in on him and threw the ball to another player, but someone on the opposite team intercepted it and dashed the opposite way. Alfred was the only player in his path and went to stop him. They were playing tag football but when Alfred ran for him he slipped sending him crashing into the other player. Somehow in the fall the other player ended up on top of Alfred both groaning in pain.

"S…Sorry dude, slipped." Alfred spoke removing his helmet.

"No serious harm done." The other spoke taking off his own helmet. Alfred saw long golden hair fall down encasing his shoulders and crystal blue eyes staring back into his baby blue ones.

"F...Francis…?" Alfred asked mortified as he stared up into the face of the Frenchman.

"Oh, it's you Alfred. What a funny coincidence."

"Y...Yeah, could you get off of me?" Francis placed a mischievous smirk on his face and leaned his face in closer to Alfred's.

"Why? Are you embarrassed at being so close to moi? Your face is all red, do you like me?"

"N…No way! You're just so heavy dude!" Francis' smile disappeared and he looked rather disappointed but he got off anyway. Alfred slowly sat up and stood just as the teacher walked over.

"You both okay?" He asked placing a hand on one of their shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry I slipped."

"I know Alfred, I know you know better than to do it on purpose. What about you Francis?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Good, not a good way to end your first day, hu?"

"It is quite alright."

"Alright, everybody in the showers!" Everyone began slowly walking away but Alfred stayed back with the teacher.

"Do I have to shower?!" He asked pleadingly.

"Sorry Alfred, I can't let you skip out anymore."

"But this is the last class, we go home after this!"

"Sorry, but that's how things are. Just try to suck it up until I can work something out with the school board." With a reluctant sigh Alfred complied and left for the showers. He walked in and sheded his clothes hesitantly before quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked by all the open showers and all the way to the very end furthest from everyone, and began to shower with the towel on. He didn't dare look over at other people but that doesn't mean he couldn't hear them.

"Damn Francis, what's with all the hair?!" One boy called out.

"I find it mature and masculine, it fits me, non?" Francis replied, and the sound of his voice sent shivers down Alfred's spine.

"I guess, whatever you like man."

"Did you see all those girls around him though; it's got to be working!" Another kid spoke.

"Yeah, dude how'd you get all those hot chicks to cling to you like that?!"

"A great French secret."

"Aw come on man!"

"No, you wouldn't use it for the purposes of love!"

"Who cares about love?! I just want a hot chick in my bedroom Friday nights." There was a scoff and Alfred could hear in Francis' voice that he was offended.

"'Who cares about love'?! Well I happen to! I believe it is the most wonderful and beautiful thing on this planet. You need to mature and come to appreciate its beauty, because obviously you don't deserve it!"

"Dude calm down, you sound like a chick!"

"Well maybe they understand me better, marmots!" Alfred heard someone walk away from them, obviously Francis, and in turn closer to him. Alfred quickly finished up and left without even glancing at Francis. He left the showers and got dressed quickly before leaving to his locker. When he finished packing up all his things he needed to take home the bell had rang and stated it was time to go home. Alfred had never been happier to leave a building in his life.

* * *

**A/N: Sweet chapter done! Made Francis a little pissed off, I just feel as though love would be the number one thing in Francis' life, until he finds someone to love of course ;) But there's been some development I guess… I might post another chapter for 'Murica's birthday, I'll try. So I'll see you later, and please review! I love reviews!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**

**Translations:**

**Moi- Me**

**Marmots- Brats**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And back from vacation and with another chapter for you guys! I was originally going to do this once a week on the same day each week but you know what? Fuck it! I update when I feel like it!**

* * *

When Alfred got home the first thing he did was collapse on his bed not bothering to take off his shoes.

"I never thought a day of school could EVER turn out this bad! And what's worse is that my heart wont stop racing!" Alfred spoke into the pillow. He contemplated laying there for the rest of his life but the phone began to ring so he dragged himself out of bed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Alfred honey, it's mom." Alfred's mother's voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Mom?! How are you doing?! I haven't heard from you in a while!" There was a small chuckle on the other end before she spoke again.

"Yes I know dear, I finally came down off those pain killers enough to call you myself."

"How are you doing? You feel okay?"

"Other than feeling sick to my stomach from this hospital food, and a splitting headache from coming off those pain killers, I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad. You need to hurry up and beat this thing already mom! I miss someone cooking meals for me!"

"I'm sorry honey, but even after I get better, I've been advised to rest for a while. When we get back you'll have to deal with your father's cooking."

"Are you trying to get me sick too?!"

"Sorry. But anyway, how's school?"

"Same as always, getting A's and being annoyed by others."

"Well, I'm proud and disappointed."

"You can't blame me mom, they're all such idiots who care more about having fun then getting good grades! And they drag the rest of us down with them when they do that!"

"I know you're not a people person, but sometimes you need to grin and bear through it."

"I know mom I know, but it's just so hard!"

"Hey, I've been gone a while, haven't you made any new friends?"

"Well, kind of..."

"Oh? Who?!"

"Well there's this new kid who transferred to our school today, he says we're friends but I keep trying to avoid him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Every time I see him or I'm near him I...I feel weird..."

"How so?"

"Well, my heart beats really fast, and my face heats up a lot, plus my hands get all sweaty and...hey why are you laughing?!"

"N...no reason honey. But I have advice for you."

"Yeah what is it?!"

"Stay as close to him as you can, it wont take you long before you figure out what's wrong."

"You can't be serious mom!"

"Just do it dear, and don't tell your father how you act around this boy okay?"

"Okay mom, but are you sure that'll work?"

"Positive! Now I've got to go honey, they need to run some more tests. I love you! Bye."

"I love you too, mom! Bye." The phone went dead with a quick beep and Alfred was left to ponder what his mom said. "That's crazy, why would I want to be near someone who causes me so much discomfort? She had to of been loopy from those pain killers! Had to of been!" Hoping that is accusation was true, Alfred went to find where he put the money his parents sent him so he could get some dinner. First though he finished up his homework, enjoying that a bit more then he should of, and cleaned up the kitchen so he could eat when he got back. One trip to McDonald's later Alfred sat at the table eating one of his three Big Macs and surfing the web on his lap top. Half way through his second Big Mac and third large fry the phone rang. Taking a quick swig of hi large Coke he quickly answered the phone that laid beside him.

"Hello?"

"Hey sport!"

"Dad, don't call me that please."

"Sorry Alfred. But I hear someone's got a new friend!"

"Yeah I guess..."

"Well, why aren't you out hanging with him?"

"I just met him today dad!"

"So?"

"I don't know where he lives or his number!"

"Then get them!"

"Dad I'm eating dinner."

"Oh sorry, I have respect for dinner..."

"Even though you can't cook it."

"Watch it!"

"I'm just kidding." (Not)

"Well please try to get out of the house."

"Maybe."

"Please! Well I just wanted to check in on you and your new friend. Love you Alfred."

"Love you too dad, bye."

"Bye." After they hung up Alfred sighed and took a large bite out of his Big Mac.

"Why do they want me so close to him?!" Rolling his eyes Alfred quickly finished up his dinner and whipped out his sundae before going to watch TV.

_Alfred walked through the showers in the boys locker room, all the way to the most privet area he could find and began to shower as quickly as he could. After about a minute and a half he was about to shut off the water when a hand slammed itself on the wall beside his head freezing Alfred in place. Dreading who was behind him Alfred slowly turned around so his back was against the wall. Who he saw made him want to scream and run. Francis stood there, completely naked with both arms now keeping Alfred from running and he slowly leaned inclose to Alfred's face._

"_Bonjour Alfred." He spoke softly sending shivers down his spine. "I've missed you." Francis quickly smashed his lips against Alfred's in a passionate kiss. To Alfred's surprise he didn't fight back, he slowly allowed his eyes to close and he kissed back. Soon the passionate kiss turned hot and sloppy, Francis swiped his tong across Alfred's lower lip asking permission to enter. Once again to his surprise, Alfred let him in. Francis' tong ravished all of Alfred's mouth as he pushed his body against Alfred's own. Their kiss intensified as did the friction between Alfred and Francis' lower regions. While still in the kiss Francis allowed one hand to trail down Alfred's firm chest all the way to the towel around his waist. In one quick motion Francis ripped away the towel leaving Alfred..._

Alfred jolted out of bed, panting and sweaty. It took him a moment to realize that he was home in his bed and that what just happened was a dream, but after that he slowly began to calm down. However one he realized the heat and stiffness in his pants he began to freak out once more. Without hesitation he jumped out of bed and into the shower making it as cold as he could manage.

"God what's wrong with me?!"

* * *

**A/N: Not all that proud of this one, but whatcha gonna do? Maybe the next one will be better...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Miss me? Don't worry I'm not abandoning you guys or this story! Things just got in the way of updating, but I'm back so lets get going!**

* * *

Alfred went to school the next day very nervous. After his cold shower he was unable to fall asleep and the only thing running through his mind was that dream he had. Eventually his alarm went off and he decided to get ready for school. Now however, he was dreading first block class, he wasn't sure how he would react when he saw Francis. He took a deep breath and entered the class, first as usual, and sat down in his seat. Nothing was different, the teacher was writing on the board and kids walked by the door in the hall. Alfred allowed himself to calm down and lean back in his seat with his eyes closed. Everything felt nice just at that moment, a little time to relax and release the stress that had been build…

"Oi, Alfred!" Alfred snapped his eyes open and lurched forward in his seat. Standing in front of him was the golden haired Frenchman himself. At the very sight of his face Alfred's own was covered in red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Is something the matter mon ami? Your face is all red." Alfred dared not answer and tried his best to contain the raging blush, but Francis' slightly open shirt wasn't helping. "What is it? Cat got your tongue?"

"C…Class is about to start…you should sit down." Alfred struggled out staring down at his desk.

"Fine." Francis moved beside Alfred and sat down in the seat next to him. "Now why won't you speak to moi?"

"I…I don't have to…"

"Is it that you don't like me?"

"I…It's not that!" Alfred looked up at him face still in a blush to prove the point.

"Ah, I see the issue here." Francis winked and turned to face forward just before the bell rang.

_"How does everyone know what's wrong with me but me?! This is becoming vey FrUstrating!" _With a sigh Alfred turned forward and huffed as the teacher wrote out the book problems on the board. After class Alfred basically stormed out of the classroom but before he could make it out the door someone grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" It was Francis and while still holding Alfred's hand he leaned down and placed his lips to it gently. Alfred's face erupted in red once again and he yanked his hand away quickly.

"I…I'm going to be late for class!" He spun around quickly and ran out of the room leaving a dozen confused kids and one chuckling Frenchman.

It took Alfred half a period and some science to finally calm down from the incident in Math. The whole time he was confused as to why he reacted how he had. Clearly at this point avoiding him wasn't going to work out; the only other option was to stay as close to him as possible just as his mom had said. Maybe if they were closer Francis might let slip what was wrong with him. Alfred could only hope.

The day progressed and Alfred waited until lunch to put his plan into action. After getting his lunch Alfred walked out and scanned the lunchroom for Francis. He finally found him sitting at a table; however he was surrounded by girls, some sitting with him others standing due to there being no seats. The sight of so many popular and pretty girls made Alfred's confidence wither, in this school Alfred knew how fierce the girls could be just as much as the boys. But Alfred took a deep breath and tried to exhale his negative thoughts. Alfred slowly walked through the sea of teens through to the center where Francis sat. When he got up to the table he was sweating slightly and his heart was hammering.

"Uh…F…Francis?" He spoke making the laughing Frenchman turn towards him. "C…Could I maybe sit with you?" Alfred's face was flushed red and he knew it but he kept his stance and tight grip on his lunch.

"Why would he let you sit with him?" He heard one girl speak up.

"Who's this nerd anyway?" He heard another. Soon the table erupted with harsh whispers, some trying to keep it hidden and others making sure Alfred heard them. Alfred's nerve was almost completely obliterated and he was about to turn and walk away when Francis finally spoke up.

"Ladies, ladies, settle down! There's no need to get jealous here, come Alfred sit." Francis scooted away from one of the girls to make Alfred room to sit. Something about Francis' words made Alfred's heart beat even faster but not out of fear but something else Alfred just couldn't pinpoint.

"T…Thanks." Alfred sat down his tray and squeezed between Francis and the other girl, who moved away as Alfred sat down. The whispers at the table stopped and all the girls stared at Alfred judging him silently, the worst kind.

"Ladies, this is Alfred, he is my new friend." Francis draped his arm over Alfred's shoulders as he introduced him. No one bothered to say hello, they just quickly tried to get back to their conversation from earlier. Alfred ate silently listening to their conversation, but he couldn't shake the warm feeling he got when Francis never withdrew his arm.

As the day went on when ever Alfred's mind wasn't busy with school work he would replay what happened at lunch over and over again. For some reason it made him so giddy and that warm feeling to return again. Alfred may not have understood it but he sure liked it. When gym rolled around Alfred was excited to see Francis again, he dressed quickly but pretended to be tying his shoes as the other boys changed. Alfred never noticed how his stare lingered for more than a moment as he inspected each boy but he did notice himself staring when he found Francis. Alfred watched as Francis removed his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers, his chest was actually slightly toned and Alfred noticed, once Francis started getting dressed again Alfred quickly decided to leave the room as to not get caught staring. The fact that he was staring at the boys as they undressed scared him, he's never even thought about watching girls undress, and that is what boys his age should be doing right? Alfred didn't want to think about it any more, he didn't want to go about scaring himself. Instead he just waited for everyone else to be dressed and for them to head outside. They did their warm ups then the couch announced they would be playing capture the cone, a game where you have to steal the other teams cones and bring them back to your side of the field, and the team with the most cones at the end won. The couch assigned teams and Alfred landed on penny team, thus the game began. Alfred noted that Francis was on the non-penny team, which was upsetting to be on opposing teams but he decided to keep calm and keep playing. Alfred chose to go on the offensive and was fast enough to snag a cone and run back to his side without getting tagged. However as the game progressed the other team became aware of his skill and how to take it down. When Alfred had run across the field and swiped a cone he was ambushed by others on his way back, he got cornered and tagged. Reluctantly he handed back the cone and sat down just as another player, who had a nice ass, came by to stand in front of him.

"Hey, no puppy guarding!" Alfred called looking up at the nice assed player.

"I'm just standing here, mon ami. Where you happen to be sitting has nothing to do with the spot in which I chose to stand. Alfred recognized the voice as Francis' and he felt his face heat up, mostly at the fact that his ass was positioned directly at eye level. Alfred gulped down the spit gathering in his mouth and tried not to stare, he failed in the end. Turns out Alfred was stuck sitting there the rest of the game with Francis' ass directly in front of him, and because he got out his team lost in the end. After they all got back in to the locker room Alfred did as usual and moved to the very last shower hedge. He had the towel around his waist and he showered quickly trying to avoid the boys at the other end. While distracted with trying to shower he didn't notice when three people walked up next to him.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Alfred jumped and turned to the voice.

"E…Excuse me?"

"What's like wrong with you? You were staring at us as we got naked, are you some kind a fag?" Another spoke up.

"I'm not a fag!"

"Then why were you watching us?" The third began.

"Maybe he wants to know what a man looks like, I mean look at his flabby stomach." One of them reached their handout and pinched at the little fat at Alfred's stomach.

"H…Hey let go!" Alfred swatted his hand away and the three laughed.

"Maybe he wants to know what a dick looks like!" Another made a move to remove Alfred's towel but before Alfred could stop him a new person spoke up.

"Oi!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm back and here's the new chapter. But I have to apologize for the references I've made in this chapter, it wont happen again. Anyway I should be seeing you guys again soon!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	7. sorry

**A/N: Real quick, the document for this story on my flash drive wont open and I can't figure out how to make it open, any work I save to it I then can't access. Until I can fix this or find an alternative this story will be postponed, sorry**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
